


Confessions In Gold Paint

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Neapolitan - Freeform, Neapolitan Girls, Prom, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 19: Gold...Lavinia Asimov, gazing over the picture before blushing slightly. “Oooohhh Sadie, take a look at this!”Sadie tiptoed and peeked over her friend's shoulder, her face darkening into a deep blush.
Relationships: Lavinia Asimov/Hazel Levesque, Sadie Kane/Hazel Levesque, Sadie Kane/Lavinia Asimov, Sadie Kane/Lavinia Asimov/Hazel Levesque
Series: Femslash February [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Confessions In Gold Paint

Another layer of golden paint filled the page, and Hazel gazed over her picture with a critical eye. Paint splashed over the page, slowly emerging as an image as she painted.

“What’re you painting?” piped up a voice from behind her- Hazel’s best friend, Lavinia Asimov, gazing over the picture before blushing slightly. “Oooohhh Sadie, take a look at this!”

Sadie tiptoed and peeked over her friend's shoulder, her face darkening into a deep blush. “A-a promposal? Hazel, you're such a dork!”

“Is it a yes?”

“Duh it’s a yes! What about you Lavvy?”

“Oh fine, I suppose I can! But honestly Hazel, I spent days coming up with a promposal, and then you prompose the second I have an idea? Meeeaaanie.”

Sadie blinked in surprise. “Wait, it wasn’t just me who planned to prompose to the two of you?”

“And you call  _ me _ a dork,” grumbles Hazel, “we were all planning to prompose, and I was the only one who went ahead and did it.”

Lavinia blushes. “Hey, shouldn’t there be a ring or something,” she mutters.

Hazel smirks cheekily, “No silly, that’s for the proposal, not the promposal! Wait a year or two!”

Sadie chokes and Lavinia turns scarlet, and all in all Hazel supposes that they’re dating now, or at least going to prom, and honestly she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Pls comment! These kids rlly are dorks, and I love this OT3.


End file.
